Alex Breckenridge
| birth_place = Bridgeport, Connecticut, United States | occupation = Actress, photographer, voice artist | years_active = 1998–present | website = http://www.alexandrabreckenridge.com }} Alexandra "Alex" Breckenridge (born May 15, 1982) is an American film and television actress, photographer and voice artist. Noted for her role as Willa McPherson on the television series Dirt, she also had a supporting role on the short lived series The Ex List. She also is the voice of various characters on the animated television series Family Guy. Born in Bridgeport, Connecticut, Breckenridge started her interest acting and creating while living in Mill Valley, California at the age of eleven. She and her mother moved to Los Angeles when Breckenridge was fifteen years old to pursue her career. Early life Breckenridge was born in Bridgeport, Connecticut on May 15, 1982. She lived in Darien until the age of ten, when she and her mother moved to Los Angeles. A year later, they moved to Mill Valley, California. At age 13, Breckenridge became interested in acting, photography and singing. At age 15, she and her mother moved back to Los Angeles to pursue Breckenridge's acting career. Her uncle is actor Michael Weatherly. Career Early career Breckenridge guest starred on Freaks and Geeks in 2000 as a character named Shelly Weaver. When she was 15, she met James Franco at an audition. She was surprised that Franco recognized her on set on Freaks and Geeks. She also guest starred on Dawson's Creek, CSI, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Undeclared, Medium and JAG. She guest starred as Francise in three episodes of Opposite Sex. In 2002, she appeared in the film Big Fat Liar starring Frankie Muniz as Jason Shepherd's older sister Janie. ''Family Guy'' Breckenridge has had numerous voice roles on the animated television series Family Guy. During an interview with FHM, she stated quoting: "When I first went for Family Guy I auditioned for a guest voice. I don't know why but creator Seth MacFarlane really likes the sound of my voice. I'll never understand that. He just liked me and they call me back all the time to do different things". Breckenridge often does celebrity impressions on the show, such as Sarah Jessica Parker and Renée Zellweger. She also had roles on MacFarlane's web series Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy. She guest starred in the episode "With Friends Like Steve's" of American Dad!, also created by MacFarlane. Further career She is interested in photography and has her own darkroom in her apartment. At age 24, she began taking photography seriously as a form of self-expression. Her then-boyfriend Bryten Goss helped her with lighting. In 2008, she had her first exhibit with Shalon Goss hosted by her uncle Michael Weatherly and presented by Edgar Valera. She stated quoting: "I had so much to express emotionally with this show. Each photo is an expression of myself and the things I have gone through in the last three years. From my perspective, the purpose of art is to evoke feeling and to inspire. That's all I hope to achieve." In 2006, Breckenridge starred as Monique in the film She's the Man. She starred as Willa McPherson in television series Dirt from 2007 to 2008. She has appeared in a couple of shows that have later been cancelled. She does not take this personally as her roles are mostly supporting characters. In 2009, Breckenridge co-starred in the independent film The Bridge to Nowhere by Blair Underwood. She also has a role in the upcoming film Ticket Out. Personal life Breckenridge dated artist Bryten Goss for two years. However, Goss died on October 26, 2006 of coronary failure. Breckenridge has several tattoos on her body. They get covered by make-up artist for her television roles. She gets them covered in all on-screen projects she does, but not during photoshoots. She stated about her tattoos quoting: "We cover them up. Some make-up artists are better than others, but there's airbrushing, and there’s a sort of latex waterproof paint, body paint obviously". Filmography Films Television References External links * * * Category:1982 births Category:Actors from Connecticut Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American photographers Category:Living people Category:People from Darien, Connecticut de:Alexandra Breckenridge fr:Alex Breckenridge